


The way we go.

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, Feels, M/M, Old Friends Reunion, Social Worker Shane Walsh, Trans Character, Trans Rick Grimes, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: After Shane left the police force some twenty years prior, he vowed to help the LGBT community in any way he could. He found the best way to do it was to become a social worker and work at the Atlanta Center for Teenagers and Young Adults. He met Rick there. Ten years later, they meet again.





	The way we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another entry for the Valentine's Day challenge, hopefully, you will like it :)
> 
> This little story was beta'd by the sweet, awesome SerenaLunera, thank you again dearie <3

It wasn't often that Shane got to see the kids again after they left the facility of the LGBT center he worked at in downtown Atlanta. He understood why they seldom came back. He didn't blame them for it. The whole point of his work was to get them well on their way to a better life and more times than not, it didn't include Georgia and the bleak memories their young selves had of the state. 

So, to say he was surprised when in the middle of his Monday morning the door opened to reveal a twenty-seven-year-old Rick Grimes was an understatement, if there ever was one. Though he'd been talking Carol's ear off by the check-in counter, now Shane could only try to clear his throat repeatedly, stunned.

Rick walked up to the counter, his eyes seemingly looking everywhere at once and always coming back to Shane and Carol. 

Shane grinned. The bastard had him feeling emotional already. 

“Mr. Walsh,” Rick extended a hand, his voice was solemn but his eyes glinted with the same emotion filling Shane's heart. He'd changed, sure, but Shane was certain he'd recognize him anywhere still.

“Mr. Grimes,” Shane answered, his grin stretching to the full capacity of his lips. 

They shook hands above the counter for a moment longer than necessary until Shane's breath left him all at once and the facade broke. He let go of Rick's hand and rounded the counter, embracing the man in a bear hug, “Looking good, man.” 

A shaky nod from Carol gave Shane the go-ahead he needed to clear his day and spend it with his protégé of nearly ten years back. So they did.

Shane showed Rick around the facility he’d lived in for close to six months back in the day. He took him to the room he’d occupied and had him meet the kid who lived in it for the time being, as well as a couple others who were wandering in the hallways. All the while, Shane had moments of absence where he’d get flashback-like visions of a much younger Rick Grimes. Memories of the teenager he’d been, frail-looking and scarred raw by his family’s rejection. Images of the very first time Shane had been able to make Rick smile again, the first time he’d heard him laugh with the others at dinner, the first time Rick had sassed him, sign that he was finally comfortable enough to be himself.

Shane had always thought Rick’s eyes were the most expressive he would ever see and he had never been proven wrong. Even as they went and talked all day long, he caught himself staring at Rick as his eyes told him things he was too reserved to fully express.

Rick had never been anything but love, for everyone, but himself. He was polite but more than that, he was a kind, considerate kid who went out of his way to make sure newcomers felt comfortable at LBGT Atlanta even when he was scared shitless himself. 

The educator and caretaker he was had let Rick dote on his fellow “boarders” - as they liked to call themselves jokingly - as much as he’d wanted, but he knew that somehow, all that affection and care he had for others, Rick didn’t extend to himself.

The last time he’d seen Rick, the boy was off to live in New York, HRT prescriptions in hand and surgeons’ appointments scheduled - well on his way to a better life - and Shane had prayed rather irrationally that the boy would be alright, that the Big Apple would be kinder to him than King County had proved to be.

Now, looking at him smiling all white teeth and glowing happy waves, Shane finally let that decade-old breath go. He’d been okay, he still was and more than that, he came back and showed the current boarders they would be okay too. He looked happy, and cared for and--

“You with me, man?” Rick was looking at Shane, his curly hair bouncing around as he tilted his head from side to side to get Shane’s attention.

“Huh, yeah, sorry, I’m just really glad you’re here, brings back memories,” Shane winked and Rick nodded in understanding, his gaze growing unfocused for a second before he visibly shook it off.

“Yeah, sorry it took me so long I just-- it wasn’t easy coming back but there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Rick began and Shane nodded for him to keep going, arms crossed in readiness, his smile apparently engraved on his face and giving him a silly look. 

“I’m huh-- I’m getting married and--”

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?” Shane nearly shouted, before he got a hold of himself and asked as an afterthought, “Am I allowed to squeal? Can I dance? Like a victory dance thing? I just...YOU’RE GETTING  _ MARRIED? _ ” 

Rick laughed and Shane caught the familiar movement of his hand as it tried to go and pinch the bridge of his nose before falling back in his lap. The man’s eyes and lips were smiling all the same when he continued, “I am, his name’s Daryl and I should hope you want to dance because if everything goes as planned, you’ll have to.” 

Shane’s face took on a confused expression hearing these last few words and his mouth fell open with the next ones, “I’d like you to be my best man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A teaser of what you can expect next:
> 
> \- The five times Rick and Daryl held hands and the one time they kissed.  
> \- Rick and Daryl pine for each other, except, last time Merle checked, they were married to each other.  
> \- That one time going to bail Merle out turned out to be a godsend for Daryl.  
> ...  
> (and a few other explicit thingies because, well, I do these too.)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
